Getting to Know You
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: MY SECOND VARIATION OF THE ENDING TO THE PROPHECY OF SEVEN. The seven, Reyna and Nico are foced by the gods to get to know each other for the better of the camps. The are locked in Mount Olympus for 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... SEVEN whole days. What will happen? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY GUYS! This is the second alternate ending I have for my story "The Prophecy of Seven". However, a lot of it is self explanatory and you don't NEED to have read it to understand this story. Although, I suggest it. **

**(Nico)-(bold)**

(Leo)-(regular)

_(Percy)-(italics)_

Regular Third Person POV Unless I Tell You Otherwise Like Labeling It "Blah blah blah's POV"-(underlined

* * *

It was over. They'd won the war. They saved the kids. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had came to a truce and were now conjoined thanks to some type of portal(courtesy of Hecate). All was well. Well not really. There was something wrong with Leo. Not that anyone noticed besides Percy and Nico. Then all of the seven , Nico, and Reyna were called to Mount Olympus.

" Ah, you're here!" Aphrodite squealed with glee.

" Might I ask why you have called us here Goddess Aphrodite?" Reyna asked, being careful to use the goddess's Greek name.

" You nine are the most important of the demigods. You will be in charge of leading and bonding the two camps. The seven of course, but also you Mrs. Praetor and you Nico, for you know both camps." The goddess explained giddily. 

" Over the next week you guys will be getting to know each other. You'll be staying in a special simulation room that has nine bedrooms, a mess hall, and a lounging area that may or may not change depending on the activity for that day." Apollo told them.

" Activities?" Percy questioned.

" To get to know each other of course!" Aphrodite was dangerously excited for this plan. 

" When does it start?" Jason asked.

" Tomorrow." Zeus tells them gruffly. The plan wasn't exactly his idea but he wasn't stopping it from happening. " Both camp leaders have been informed prior to us telling you this, and any belongings have been transported to your rooms. Aphrodite will take you there now."

" Follow me." The goddess told them smiling brightly, playing with her daughter's hair as they walked.

"MOM!" Piper groaned.

" Oh, you love it." Aphrodite pulled a mirror out of nowhere and made a small triumphant noise at Pipers small yet pleased smile.

" Well this'll be fun." Leo muttered to Nico who wasn't sure if he was being serious or sarcastic as they walked to their home for the next days. 


	2. Chapter 2

** "Babe, when are we going to tell them?" **

**"We're not... not yet."  
"C'mon, baby it'll be fine. I don't think anyone will react how you think."**

**"What if they do?"**

**"...Then... I'll kick their asses. Okay? No one's going to hurt my boyfriend while I'm here... okay? I promise."**

**"But what if-"**

**"It'll be fine."**

**"And if it's not?"**

**Nico thought for a second, contemplating the question. He'd grown up in a time when a relationship such as he and Leo's was unheard of and unacceptable. Of course he was nervous but weren't times different now? For Leo to be so upset... something must have happened. But it didn't matter. If he didn't know, that meant that Leo didn't want to say. He stepped forward and pressed his lips hard against Leo's.**

**"It will be." Another kiss, which Leo turned away from. "Leo, I promise." **

**No response.**

**"I'll tell you what. How about two more months? You get to choose when but once they're up... I' m outing us."**

**"I love you."**

**"Me too, il mio amore." At that Nico kissed him once more and shadow traveled back to his room. It wasn't long until breakfast, then the first day of their little "game". They're home for the week was essentially a box. Along the sides of it were 9 bed rooms, each with a bathroom. In the middle of the box was a lounging area with 2 couches, 3 chairs, and a table and a small area to eat. The eating routine was similar to Camp Half-blood, in which the food you want simply appears on your plate. Finally after a semi awkward little breakfast, Apollo appeared. **

**" Ah. Everyone slept well I assume. Time for the first activity of the day. MUSIC!" **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE(sawy)

** PSA/AN:**

**Mkay, so I am writing the next chapter. Might be up today hopefully but I have homework. Anyway I want to give you guys a chance to choose some "games" they play. I already have a lot of ideas of what I will do but I want some more. I'll take any suggestions and will most likely do all of them. EXCEPT Truth or Dare. For two reasons, I mean 1. Let's face it guys, it's way over done. B. ... That's already a future chapter. Anyway, for all I care all of you can post like 100 suggestions each. The more the merrier.**

**Thanks!\('~')/... that was a cheering smilely face.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN:**

**SUPER SORRY GUYS! I meant to but homework and pappers and tests... UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am actually about to get back to studying now but I thought I'd pop in and give you guys a quick little sometin sometin.**

* * *

" Actually... it's not." Apollo frowned, " I got it wrong. First thing is ummmmmmmmmm... oh yeah! Look on the back wall. Everu morning another secret will be added to each column. On the last day a secret AND the person's name will be added. If you guess, ask or start rumors about who's who your name will be revealed along with five extra secrets. The only exception is if a person tells you and only you who they are. So today's secrets:

I'm not as confident as everyone thinks.

I feel like no one knows what I am really capable of.

I miss my mom.

I am treated like less than I should be.

I'm older than everyone thinks.

I'm older than everyone thinks.

I slept with a teddy until 13.

I hate my dad.

I am afraid of failing.

So today's were small. Slightly generic. From tomorrow on they will be deeper. Harsher. More personal. Anyway, today's next thing i-"

" DRESS UP!" Aphrodite squealed, appearing out of nowhere, " For the next seven days you guys will be dressed how you would if you weren't afraid of judgment of others!" As she snapped her fingers everyone looked around. For the most part no one was surprised. Annabeth was dressed pretty much same as usual and looked like a surfer girl from California. Percy was wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Frank had on a orangish pink? polo shirt that wasn't exactly pink. Well it wasn't orange either. He also had on those weird looking kaki shorts. Hazel looked hippie meets gypsy. She was wearing a loosish dress that was shades of browns and reds with orange and yellow somehow mixed in there. The dress was short in the front and long in the back. Underneath it she had on skinny jeans and in addition she was wearing an ocean blue and neon purple bandana like cloth as a headband. Piper was wearing a purple skirt with black leggings and a bright red shirt. Her hair was styled into some type of short braid like style that she actually really liked. Jason, and Nico didn't change at all. The only true surprise was Leo's new look along with Reyna's.

Leo loved his look for the next seven days. It did get him weird looks from the others(excluding Nico), though. His hair was shaved and styled into a Mohawk. He was wearing mismatched dark neon pink and purple gages that must have been at least 3/4 of an inch and his old military style fatigue jacket, a black shirt that looked like it was acid washed in red ink. He still had on jeans and suspenders but the suspenders were a glossy black. He also had on black timberlands with black and red checkered laces. He was the only one who's shoes changed along with Hazel who wore flip flop sandals that bore a back strap.

**Nico looked Leo up and down, admiring his new look but was careful not to stare to hard. He didn't want anyone to know he was checking Leo out. Reyna's look was a little surprising but only because she was wearing a dress. It was black, red and silver and she had on silver sandals. **

**" So, now that that's all taken care of... you guy can choose between two of todays next activities. Each day will have a small light hearted game or two just for fun. You can choose between Kurplonk, Jenga, and Guess Who! VOTING TIME!" Aphrodite was**

way too happy_._


End file.
